Rue: So cruelly robbed of her life
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This is my take on Rue's journey in the arena, starting from when she helps Katniss escape from the careers. I decided to write this just because. Hope you like it please leave a review!


I need to help her. If I do, she can help me. She has a back pack, probably containing food, that she might share with me if I help her out. If I don't, I'll probably starve if I stay here too much longer, even though I'm used to being starved. However, I can't think about home right now, or I will lose focus on trying to get out of here. I know it is highly unlikely for a small, 12 year old girl like me to come out of this competition alive. I can try. I am am pretty fast. If they can't catch me, they can't kill me. On the flip side, if they don't kill me, the arena will. This arena looks like an ordinary forest, but that is an illusion. The dangerous perils are masked by a flowing river, a large blue lake, and a sea of luscious green plants. Underneath the mask lies everyone's common enemy. The game makers. They have full control of the place. To them, it really is a game. We are like action figures, being played by little boys. They create the scenarios, and we are made to act. The only difference here is that they don't decide who kills who like they would if they were just playing with action figures. They cannot force someone to take a life, nor can they prevent it either. I know for sure that nothing will make me steal life from someone, unless we were the last two standing. Even then, I don't know if I could do it. I've never killed anything. It is not in my nature. What is in my nature is the exact opposite. I help anyone at can, regardless of the cost. It is because of this, that I decide to help Katniss Everdeen, the girl from District 12, escape from the careers. I point at a tracker jacker nest about 5 feet up from where she is perched above them. She nods, and begins her climb. Once she gets there, she pulls out a knife, and begins to saw the branch that the nest is suspended from. I see her flinch as she gets stung a few times. Eventually, it comes crashing down onto the careers. They all scatter, although the girl from District 1 trips. The tracker jackers then target her. She screams for help, but the others leave her to die. Katniss is on the ground before I know it. I too need to get moving. I begin my decent when I see her district partner, Peeta, scream at her to run. She looks dazed; probably from the tracker jacker stings. She clumsily begins to abandon the scene. I soon follow after her, carefully trying to make sure that no one sees me. She gets about 100 feet away from the scene, when she just collapses. I instantly run to her, to make sure she still has a pulse. She does. She's just unconscious. I could just take her stuff and leave, but I don't have the heart to do that. She earned that pack. If she is still alive, she should be able to keep it. Besides, I know how to treat her stings. I chew up some special leaves, and apply them to each of her stings. I do this twice over the next couple days. One morning, she finally wakes up, and when she does, I immediately retreat behind a tree. She just looks at her arms for a moment, startled by the fact that her stings have mostly healed. She then see's me watching her. She then approaches me and says that she won't hurt me. Before I know it, she has some how caught a rabbit, cooked it, and gave me half of it. I haven't had meat in a while, and I need the protein, so I chow down. She asks me about where Peeta is. I tell her he's alright, and that he's down by the river, although I don't really know, I just want to make sure she doesn't worry. I also tell her how the careers have setup their base camp. We make a plan then. The next day, we set up three places for a fire. I will light them one by one, making leave their camp site behind. That will allow for Katniss to destroy everything. I give her a four note whistle to use to say that she is ok. Just before we are to execute the plan, I hug her, and she tells me she'll see me for dinner. I then light the first fire. She moves as quick as a rabbit. I too run for my next destination. About half way to the next fire place, I hear an explosion. I am approaching the second fire station when suddenly I find my self on my back. I must have tripped over a wire that dropped a net on me. I then the mockingjays' cheerfully repeat the four note whistle. I also hear foot steps approaching. I panic and scream for Katniss. I'm relieved when she cuts the net open, freeing me from my possible death bed. I hug her so tightly, and silently thank her for saving me, like I did her. That's when I lock eyes with Marvel, the boy from District 1. Katniss instantly fires her bow at him. He also throw's his spear. The moment it pierces my body, I sit her arrow stick into his neck. Katniss turns back to me. The look on her face is pure horror. I look down to see blood oozing from my shirt. The spear glows red with blood. My blood. In the same moment that I tear it out of me, I collapse. Katniss drops to her knees and cradles my head. A tear is born from one eye. It lazily drips down my face. I can feel the life bleeding out of me. I ask Katniss if she blew up the supplies. She says she blew up every bit of it. I then whisper to her,"You have to win." The last thing I ever see is a single tear bleed from one soft grey eye. As death begins to take over my body, I make my one last request. I ask her to sing. She is quiet at first, but then I hear it:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

The rest of her voice begins to fade. Then...silence.


End file.
